


Happy Heteronormative Capitalist Day!

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jong is a sap n key has to teach him about bein wokewarnings: cursing, food





	

Jonghyun runs a hand through his hair, eyeing his reflection to ensure that he's achieved that perfect messy but cute look, before making his way into the living room. He and Key have been dating for a couple months now, but _god_ he's still so nervous. What if Key doesn't like chocolates? What if Key thinks the card is too sappy? What if-

“Why are you just standing in the doorway like that? You look so awkward...” Key raises an eyebrow at Jonghyun from where he's lounging on the couch.

“Uh... I-” Jonghyun gulps, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Key’s expression only grows more confused. Jonghyun can _feel_ his worst fears coming true.

“Are you being serious?” Key asks, now leaning forward to glare at Jonghyun.

“Um, yes?” he gulps.

“Jonghyun, listen. Valentine’s Day is _bullshit_ ,” he hisses. Jonghyun thinks he's going to pass out.

“I'm sorry?”

“It’s nothing more than a capitalist celebration of romantic love. We have to buy people gifts to show our affection? Bullshit. If those presents aren't good enough or expensive enough then we must not care enough? Bullshit. Romantic love deserves to be placed on some pedestal, but platonic love doesn't? _Bullshit._ This holiday is nothing more than a thinly veiled scheme to make money, and to reinforce heteronormativity. I hate it, Jonghyun. I _hate_ it.”

“All I wanted was for you to be my Valentine...” Jonghyun mumbles, the box of chocolates and confetti filled card in his hand suddenly seeming worthless.

“Oh- _oh_. I'm sorry. I just-” Key blushes, “I'll be your Valentine, Jonggie.”

“No, no. You think the whole thing’s pointless, anyways. And it _is_ , it totally is. I just wish I would've realized that before I got you these..” He sets the presents on the coffee table, and is surprised to find Key smiling.

“I can still be your Valentine if I think the holiday’s overrated. Just like, your woke, gay, non capitalist Valentine,” he grins, “Plus, there's no use wasting good chocolate.”

Jonghyun breathes a sigh of relief.


End file.
